fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet! Precure!
Sweet! Precure! ( スウィート！プリキュア！ Suu~ito ! Purikyua!) is a new fan serie made by MikuHatsune145 based around sweets and candies! Story Ame is a girl who really love sweets and love eating candies,she is very skilled at baking and love making cupcakes,she is very friendly and has the habits to keep pearls of sugar with her. Ame is bestfriend with Ichigo,her childhood friend who also love sweets,they're always together and love to do everything together. Everything is peaceful on Eqrth but on the Sweet Kingdom its different: the King of the Bitter Kingdom search to make everything's sweet in the world bitter and salty and with his magic has the power to control humans who ate his sweets and the Queen Sweet want to stop that. She charged Choco to search the legandary pretty cures to stop the Bitter King,one day she felt in the cupcake shop of Ame's parent and taste one of their cupcakes and realized than it cannot be from the Bitter King. She go upstairs and find the room of Ame,she go trough and see Ame sleeping,she climb Ame's bed and watch her a few minutes sleep and shout: Hey! Wake up!. Ame wake up but think she was dreaming and re-sleep,Choco re- shouted and when she see Choco she shouted terrified by her. Choco explained to her,what she is on Earth and Ame go find Ichigo to shown her Choco. Choco explained to them,her reason why she is on Earth and Ichigo exlopde laughing,Choco said than she was serious and when a minion of the Bitter King appeared Ame and Ichigo were terriefed and a bright light appeared around them and they becomed Cure Cupcake and Cure Donut,they fighted one of the Bitter King's minion who is called Shiokarai defeated by Cure Cupcake's attack so then,Choco started search others Precure along with Choco together to fight the Bitter King. Characters Pretty Cures Ame Mabayui/Cure Cupcake Ame is is cute,cheerful and kind,she is skilled at baking and love making cupcakes,her parents runs a cupcake shop who is really popular, she is bestfriend with Ichigo and they both love sweets. Ame also love making jewels,like cookies,or macarons or cupcakes earrings or rings,or necklaces,she really like singing and remaking clothes,she likes decorating cakes and baking. She meeted Choco in the cupcake shop of her parents,who explained to her why she is on Earth and she search the legendary Pretty Cures, Ame did not believe her first but when she and Ichigo were attacked by Shiokarai,she belived her and Choco gived her a Sweet Powder Compact,to her and Ichigo and transformed into Cure Cupcake. Her color is creamy pink and her main item is the Sweet Baton. Her alternate forms are British Cupcake and Sweet Mint. Ichigo Amai/Cure Donut Ichigo is cheerful,kind and she is really dynamic,Ichigo also love cakes and sports,her favorite sport is tennis,she love this sport and participated at many competition and winned them. She's Ame's bestfriend and they both love sweets,Ichigo is a girl who love dynamism,sport and music,she has however a cute side and is really really kind. Ichigo loves donuts,her parents runs a fashion boutique whose speciality is remaking clothes,Ichigo learn it and remake her own clothes,she likes fashion but hide it onto her tomboy and sportive personnality. Choco tells her,than she doesn't need to hide her other personnality because its good to shown her other side,she was with Ame when Shiokarai attacked them,Choco gives her her Sweet Powder Compact and she transformed into Cure Donut,her color is candy blue and her main item is the Sweet Mill. Her alternate forms are Strawberry Fashion and Cutie Biscuit. Chiso Amedama/Cure Tarte Chiso is a girl who know Ame and Ichigo,but she is shy and doesn't want to show her but Ame want to know her,she is smart and kind,she want to make friends but is too shy. Chiso is skilled in cooking and dancing,but is too shy to show her talents,she likes to put back the moral of their friends,some persons thinks than she is cold-hearted because she don't talk to anyone and everyone think than she is superior. Ame and Ichigo talked to her,one day after school,Chiso don't talk first because she's too shy to speak to the others,Ame said than there's no problem,she presented herself and Ichigo too and then Chiso presentd herself,they go in the fashion boutique of Ichigo and she relooked Chiso for showing her cutie side. Chiso meeted Choco in her room,she was eatimg a part of apricot pie and Chiso asked her who she is,Choco explained the reaskn why she's on Earth and than she search the legendary pretty cures. When she camed across Ame and Ichigo they meeted a bitter minion,he's called Lemonade and Chiso watched Ame and Ichigo transform into Cure Cupcake and Cure Donut,Choco said than she's maybe a precure and when she tried to stop Lemon from attacking them. A bright light envelopped her and she transformed into Cure Tarte,her main item is the Sweet Bubble ''' Handle. Her theme color is yellow. Her alternate forms are Fluffy Pie and Tarte Tatin.' Mascots Choco Choco is a white bunny with a chocolate heart necklace and her ears have a casting of chocolate impression with rainbow sprinkles. She has red eyes and alway say ~''Choko! at the end of her sentences. Villains Bitter King He's the king of the Bitter Kingdom and want his own cakes who hide a bitter taste who have an inserted magic in and can control humans. Shiokarai Shiokarai is one of the Bitter King's servant,he is the one who first attacked Ame and Ichigo,he can create Bitterhearts monster based of the bitterness in the heart of humans. At the end he secretly fell in love with Ame. Lemonade Lemonade is the second servant of the Bitter King,he is kinda self-centered and arrogant,he believes than he is the favorite of the Bitter King and is more cute than the other servants because he's more young. Locations Académie Sucrée The academy than Pretty Cures attends. Désir Anglais The cupcake shop underneath Ame's house,Désir Anglais means English Desire who is a reference to the origins of the cupcakes. Fashionable Dream The fashion boutique specialized in remaking clothing underneath Ichigo's house. Items *'Sweet Powder Compact' ( スウィートパウダーコンパクト Suu~ito Pauda Konpakuto) Its the item who is used to transform the precures,they take the puff and use it on them and scream: Precure! Sweet Transformation! ( プリキュア！甘い変態 Purikyua! Suu~ito Henshin!) and transform unto a pretty cure. *'Sweet Baton' ( 甘いバトン Suu~ito Baton) Its Cure Cupcake's main item,its her signature weapon and help her to do her main attack Sweet Heart Explosion. *'Sweet Mill' ( 甘いミル Suu~ito Miru) Its Cure Donut's main item,she turn the crank of the mill to make magic dough were she emprison her enemy and is used for her main attack Sweet Dough Dream. *'Sweet Bubble Attack' ( 甘い泡ハンドル Suu~ito Babaru Handaru) Its Cure Tarte's main item,its a bubble handle who is used to make bubbles of syrup who explodes in her enemmies it is used for her main attack Syrup Bubbles. *'Sweet Cards' ( スウィートカード Suu~ito Kado) Those are cards who are used to change the appearance of the precure giving to her,alternate transformations or forms. Those cards also include many objects who are used by the pretty cures for a little help. *'Sweet Pen' ( スウィートペン Suu~ito Pen) Its a pen who can be used by pretty cures and can transform into many accessories who are include magic in. *'Sweet Container' ( スウィートコンテナ Suu~ito Kontena) Its the container who is used to conserve the pearls of sugar the pretty cures obtains by the Bitterhearts. *'Pearls of sugar' ( 砂糖の真珠 Sato no Shinjo) Those are pearls who are obtained by the Bitterhearts and are used to increase the power of the pretty cures and can be transformed into objects for the alternate forms of the precures. Trivia *This is the first precure serie to include 3D animation during the transformations and attacks. *This is the second precure anime to include love between a villain and a precure. *This is one of the pretty cures series who is based on cards. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Sweets Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime